Famiglia
by Noelle Strife
Summary: Ever since the war between the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars, it is essential for each side to have retainers, or some might call it, reserves, in case that they ever need any back-up. The Famiglia Family, one of the Dollars retainers, is our main course here. Read the lives of its members as they try to become one of the greatest Mafia clans in Ikebukuro. OC centric. Otome Novel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! If I did, Celty would have found her head, Mikado and Masaomi would have been badass bosses from their color gangs, Anri would have ruled Ikebukuro with her Saika, Izaya would have died, and Shizuo would have married my OC. Aren't you just glad that I didn't? Heh.**

* * *

**Famiglia  
**_By Noelle Strife_

**Chapter One**  
_Family's Plan_

It's cold. The sky is grey with storm clouds as the people walked by at the street of Sunshine 60. A harsh cool wind blew from above as the temperature lowered itself by each passing minute. Apart from the crowd, in a secluded alley, stood a tall blond man smoking cigarette after cigarette. He wasn't dressed properly for the cold weather; it was only a black suit and tie and no more warm necessities. Beside him, propped up on a wall, is a sleek, black chainsaw. He lazily drew out a puff of smoke when suddenly, a small shadow loomed behind him. The young man didn't even bother to look at said shadow when he spoke, "Well..?" The shadow moved closer to him as the daylight pierced its figure. It was only a small boy wearing a similar get-up with a top hat. He has yellow blond hair and deep blue eyes, covered up by his thick black-rimmed glasses.

"The target has been spotted. He's nearly arriving as we speak." The kid said quietly, bowing as he did so. The blond puffed out another drag when he plucked it out of his mouth and stepped on it with his classy black shoes. He popped in a breath mint and grinned. "Begin mission."

~0~0~

Somewhere the station, a motorcycle is parked right near the entrance. The rider is also dressed up in a suit as her high ponytail swished every time she moved your head. It was a little difficult to know if it's a woman or not, but the way she huffed her cheeks each time the wind blows, it's very obvious about her gender. Sitting by her bike, rather leaning on her bike is another female. This time, she has gorgeous pinkish red hair, black eyes, and has two dangerous swords hanging by the rim of her black skirt. She looked extremely bored as she chewed her tongue. "This is so stupid. Waking me up early in the morning, and for what?" She growled as she bashed her fists together.

"You didn't listen to the briefing last night." The rider nodded at her companion, who snorted in reply. "Yeah? Well, remind me to drink coffee before we go on a mission, not just wake me up and go rolling out." She complained just a chime of a cell phone rang out. Excitedly, the girl dug around the pockets of her suit jacket and answered the call.

"Yeah? We on?" The girl can't contain her excitement while the rider said nothing. The voice from the caller cracked in the background. _"Move out." _The two words were enough to get her jump up in giddiness. "Alright! Heard what he said, Mikoto? We're on!" She then hopped to the back of the rider, Mikoto, while the girl sighed exasperatedly.

"Of all people why am I stuck with you?" She muttered rudely as she started the ignition and drove off the streets in exhilarating speed.

~0~0~

Another woman wearing the same black suit jacket and skirt made way to the bustling crowd of the street. She's petite and cute, yet it was the perfect excuse for her to get bumped, touched, and occasionally kicked on while making way. Clutched in her hands is a metal suitcase filled with unknown. She heaved desperately for air as she, once again, tried to move from the crowd. The rendezvous point is supposed to be here, at Sunshine 60. She went to the sidewalks which contained lesser people and gave off a loud sigh. She was not cut out for this kind of job.

"Um, excuse me," That voice belonged to a middle aged man wearing a brown suit. He has glasses on and has thick mop of brown hair. "Are you, Noelle-chan?" He asked kindly, but the girl, Noelle, never failed to see the glint of a perverted man flash into his face. Nevertheless, she sucked in breath and smiled at him all the same. "Yes, I am. Are you, Nakura-san?" Seeing that he is convinced that they have her cornered, Noelle shook his hands and followed him out of the crowd and into a deserted street. Doing so, she quickly stole a glance behind her and was relieved to see a figure darting roof by roof above them.

'_Time to start the mission.' _"We're almost there, Noelle-chan." Again with the fake smile. But she kept silent and clutched the suitcase near her chest. They turned to another corner and she wasn't surprised to see a van parked lonely on the street. The man gestured her to the van as he knocked on the backside's window. A second later, it opened, revealing a teenage boy with his hands on his back. He appears to be grinning at her, albeit it is obviously a sneering one. "Yo..! Sorry to trick you." His grin grew wider when the girl gasped as she felt hands pushing her inside as the teenager clamped something to her mouth. The girl tried to scream but her consciousness is already fading.

The last thing she saw is that the figure kept on tailing them as he jumped from his position.

~0~0~

Outside Russia Sushi, a pair of gorgeous looking young men was surrounded by ladies and eye-glaring people who are resisting the urge to shout at them that they're blocking the goddamn way. They smiled at them affectionately and began handing out fliers. "Come to the Famiglia Department Store! We just opened today and we offer a 75% discount on the first three days!" The one nearest to a group of school girls gave lots of fliers to them, along with his signature smile. All the girls 'kyaa'-ed at this, while his twin grinned at them. "Don't forget to come at our store! We'll be waiting for you~" He passed a young woman and offered a seductive wink, one which fainted her as he kissed one of the ladies' wrists.

"Wow… What's your name..?" One of the girls, awed and elicited by his appearance, asked. His twin heard this and placed an arm around her shoulder, pushing his face closer to hers. "Your secret admirer." He whispered alluringly which also made her fainted. His other self chuckled to himself as he caught the woman in his arms. "Fox, I give you 8 out of 10." At this, Foxtrot grunted as he continued to give out flyers.

"Oh, yeah? Then give me something worth ten." He challenged which the other happily obliged. He gently shook the lady in his arms to wake up. "My lady, can you walk? If not I'll have to get you home then." He leaned in to her face and whispered words only he, she, and Foxtrot could hear. "In other case, we'll be alone throughout the night. Do you want me to warm your bed then?" The girl couldn't hold her squeak as a nose bleed came in about ten seconds. "I'll give nine to that, Dox." He let out a huge grin when a beeping sound came from their earpieces. In a flash, Paradox let go of the woman and brought a hand to his earpiece.

"Yeah, what's up?" The static in the background only muttered a few words coming from the boss of their Family. _"Begin mission." _The twins' smiles grew into sadistic grins as they parted the crowd, not minding the girls whining and crying at why they are leaving. The two stood purposely at the middle of the street, ignoring the passing cars and the cursing drivers. They waited for a few moments when a black motorcycle came into view as two females rode towards them. The one sitting at the back of the rider brought out a crowbar and a baseball bat and flung it to the two, who both caught it effortlessly. The two girls rode past them as the two then went out of the street and into a deserted alley, where there are two motorcycles waiting for them.

They placed on their helmets and drove off into the streets.

~0~0~

Said figure took a running leap and landed safely on a commercial building, his dark blue hair ruffled in the winter breeze. He saw the 'in purpose' kidnapping as her pressed the ear piece near his ear. "She's already at Point Victor." He said roughly as he ran and jumped from the roof, expertly landing like an acrobat. The voice responded back, loud and clear. _"Right. Keep tailing them." _The voice said as he pressed on the earpiece further.

"Yeah, copy that." In a somersault, the young man wearing an informal black suit tried to keep up yet they are nowhere in sight. Good thing however, they left a tracking device on the suitcase Noelle was holding. He took in a deep breath and jumped down from a low building, accurately rolling on solid pavement in an alley. He preferred very much not to be seen, mainly because of his impressive and relatively large Gun Blade latched at his back. He scanned his PDA to see a glowing green dot speeding away into the highway. He knew he can't keep up with them, so he walked up to the purposely-placed Hardy Daytona hidden beneath a woolen blanket. The engine roared into life as he placed on a black helmet, hiding away his weird hair. He gripped on the handles as he reared the alley and onto the street.

Due to his bike's speed, he was able to catch up to the van at last. He was especially worried for his friend to get kidnapped like that, even if it's for the mission they are assigned to. A gentleman such as himself should always look out for the women in trouble, especially a pretty young lady like her. He shook those thoughts away and sped up down the highway, catching sight of the target. The van drove until it reached a deserted parking lot building. The young man stopped ways behind as he touched his earpiece again. "They're here." He muttered just as the voice from the receiver issued the command, _"All members must go to designated area. Repeat, all members must go to designated area."_

~0~0~

Noelle could hear muffled voices from her position. She honestly didn't expect to get knocked out by chloroform, which was used on her when she was kidnapped. Her hands and feet were bound by a thick, solid rope that seemed impossible to get out. Noelle tried to reach into her shoe for her knife but it's no use; the rope is too tight to be moved about. A handkerchief was tied to her mouth to prevent her from talking. The suitcase is gone; not even a trace of it. She struggled for a bit and tried again to reach for her knife when the door of the car was pulled open. She laid her head back on the covered floor and stayed still. The voices are louder now, but she didn't dare sneak a peek. She could smell the scent of smoked nicotine and liquor before it disappeared as words replaced them.

"You think she's awake?" It was somewhat of an arrogant tone and more of a youth ones. It's probably the teenager who forced the chemical on her.

"I dunno, you check her!" It belonged to a gruff man she never heard off while the sound of shoving pierced their conversation.

"Alright, alright…" The voice came from Nakura, or whatever his name is. His hands touched her face and began surveying her. "No, she's not yet awake." He said when she felt they are sliding off her shoulders and began cupping her breasts. Normally she would have blushed at the contact, but she told to herself over and again that she must not fail this mission. So she still remained motionless even when he began to loosen her tie and unbutton her suit jacket.

"Hey~! I want a piece of her too!" The teenage boy whined while Nakura scoffed with a jeer. "Later, after I'm done with her." He said lustfully as he propped himself inside the van and closed the door behind him. He chuckled to himself as he lowered her jacket and raised her shirt above her chest, revealing a pair of medium-sized breasts clasped high into a rather sexy lingerie. He licked his lips as he moved to unhook her bra.

Suddenly, his companions let out a yell when he heard the revving of a motor. In a flash, the back door opened up as Nakura was thrown from the van and onto the ground. Someone quickly pulled down her shirt and took the handkerchief from her mouth while Noelle opened her eyes and smiled at her boss. "Shizu-chan! How kind of you to help me." She said sweetly at him as she remained oblivious to the blush that spread towards his face. "Save your gratitude for later. We got to finish something first." He finally grasped his voice as he helped her untie the ropes at her hands and feet.

"They…didn't do anything to you, right?" His worried expression seemed to make her giggle.

"Nope. I was about to reveal my identity if not for you." A relieved sigh escaped his lips.

"Yeah, well, let's get to work then." He said as he produced the same black chainsaw from the alley and handed it to the girl, who accepted it happily.

The parking lot was full of men wearing a yellow scarf to hide their faces. Obviously, they are members of the color gang, the Yellow Scarves. They are encircling a group of people wearing the same black attire; four of them are sitting on their motorcycles, the red head unsheathed her sharp sword from her sleeve, the blue head grinned with his Gun Blade in his bandaged hands, while the twin light heads divulged their crowbar and baseball bat respectively. The kid wearing the top hat and thick glasses was holding a Tommy gun, a bit strange to see it from a child like him. Right beside him is the pumped up girl with the flowing pinkish red hair, her twin katanas placed dually on her shoulders. They are all in a fighting stance although the girl with the katanas and the bluette are grinning from ear to ear. Shizuo pulled out a handgun from his holster while Noelle brandished her chainsaw as they took their places in the group.

"Noelle-chan~! If the idiots tainted you we will behead them all!" The twins sang in chorus as they got off their motorcycle and gave her a small hug before turning to their enemies.

"Hey there, Noelle. Did they touch you?" The bluette spoke first as he eyed the nearest target in front of him. "It's alright, Dox-kun, Fox-kun, and Ryoukado-san. I'm fine." The brunette giggled like a school girl as she turned on her chainsaw, creating a buzzing sound.

"If they do something to Noelle-san, I will kill them all personally." The yellow blond kid gritted his teeth as he glared his opponents dangerously.

"Now, now, Jack. If you kill them all, you won't leave some for me." The girl with the katanas smirked as she smiled darkly at one of the yellow scarves. Mikoto snorted as if she said something funny. "Huh, and you don't want to wake up early in the first place, Julie." Mikoto said with a sneer as she gave a defiant stare to a Yellow Scarf while Julie snarled under her breath. "Yeah, yeah…"

Silence was thick in the air as the people wearing the yellow surrounded the black. Eyes are glaring at each other as they brandished their weapons.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

A battle cry sounded as they began to fight. It became an instant bloodshed as many bodies fell to the ground. The people in black fought their best and never wavered to surrender. Shizuo, being the calm and patient marksman that he is, took out many enemies with his Desert Eagle one by one. Bang after bang, he kept his distance from them as he turned, twisted, and kicked the recurring adversaries. He sighed as he used his elbow to smash it on one's spinal cord, thus breaking it. His cigarette is still there after all the action he did but he's still annoyed that he can't smoke in peace.

A ripping noise, a gurgling sound, and a scream came from Noelle and Ryoukado's area. Apparently, anyone stupid enough to reach first to the cheerful brunette will get a.) Stabbed first by Ryoukado's Gun Blade b.) get slashed and ripped apart by Noelle's chainsaw or c.) Get gunned down by Ryoukado. Even in the midst of all the carcasses and the coppery tang of blood, the happy girl continued killing and swinging around her trusty chainsaw. Out of all her friends, she is the scariest one of them all. Through the smiles and giggles she share with them, and that she also share it to her enemies in her own style, is definitely beyond frightening.

Clang! Clang! Clang! The dance of the swords filled the air at a breathtaking pace as Julie and Mikoto clashed their swords around, both looking like a pair of beautiful samurai. Blood splashed at their clothes as they slashed and stabbed the surrounding Yellow Scarves. "Ahaha! I could do this all day!" Julie exclaimed as she ran up to a group of four and did a mid-section cross slash, shredding them. The red head gave no reply but merely rolled her eyes as she used an iai sword technique. "Iai Katsueki, Cauterize!" She announced as her weapon glowed to her will and flew into a whirlwind of hacks and incises, causing one-slash-KO to the assailants. The energetic girl sniggered at her attacks as she bonked another rebel with the dull edge of her swords, Haru and Natsu.

Bullets fired everywhere as more bodies fell on the ground caused by the young, seemingly innocent kid. Jack remained emotionless despite the many lives he took. His Tommy gun cocked with his every move as he sprinted from his enemies in a fast blur motion; hitting them all at once with his metal finger knuckles. "What the hell?! Do something!" The men closed in on him as they formed a tight ring around the kid, Jack was surrounded. "Heh. You think that would work on me?" His glasses glinted off the recurring light as they all moved to attack him. Jack jumped on a man's back and threw a flying falcon kick-and-punch at the men, his knuckles flailing at their faces. At all once, all the men bawled on the floor, crying and gasping their hearts out, their hands clutching their now bleeding noses.

At the other side of the parking lot, the twins had it all covered. With a crowbar, baseball bat, and good looks at hand, they managed to defeat all of their captors in mere minutes. Paradox spotted a moving person and immediately brought down to smash his head with his crowbar, Taiyo. "Dox, do leave some for me." Foxtrot walked over and crashed it with his baseball bat, Tsuki. They penetrated his skull with a sickening crunch as he stopped struggling and slouched in defiance. The chap was dead before you can pronounce it. Towering above the deceased body stood the sadistic twin smiles of the two, both matching evenly white and sparkly teeth. They're about to go help out their other friends when they saw someone running off. Foxtrot grinned. It was Nakura, holding the briefcase Noelle was carrying with her earlier. And he looked as pissed as scared of hell itself.

"Oi," Behind Nakura stood in the shadows is the blue headed young man, Ryoukado. His gunblade brandished as he pointed it at the scared man. "Leaving the party without a farewell is just too sad, don't you think so?" He grinned as shoveled it up as the tip of the blade touched his forehead, sending a droplet of blood.

"And I believe that is ours." A stoic voice came from the west as Shizuo, Noelle, Julie and Jack walked up to the frightened man. Boss released his gun from his holster, pointing to Nakura as he said in a firm voice, "Give it back." Noelle stepped up with her grin as she held her hands.

"The suitcase please, Nakura-san." She said in a sweet tone, but he didn't move. In fact, he only turned to run again. There was a loud crash as the man collided with something forceful as he was thrown to the cemented ground. He looked up to see the twin devils glaring and smiling at him. "Not listening to Noelle-chan is a big no-no, Nakura." After stating that, the two deftly swung their weapons and managed to knock him out entirely. The metallic suitcase slid from his grasp as the brunette girl hurried over to pick it up. Sighing, she hugged it to her chest with relief.

"Now that that's over, let's go back." Shizuo relit his cigarette again and puffed a long drag. "Paradox, Foxtrot, take him to headquarters, straight to the questioning room. Jack, the full report for this mission, please. Julie, ready the car. Mikoto, Ryoukado, call the back-up to clean up this mess and make sure they don't leave as trace behind. Noelle, you stay with me and that briefcase. Everyone else, return to HQ, now." He ordered just as everyone bowed at him formally. "Sir yes sir!" The twins each took the legs of the unconscious man and gladly dragged him to the bumper back of the sleek black Rolls Royce car that belonged to their boss. Mikoto and Ryoukado revved their motorcycles and waited for the car to settle in as Julie brought it up next to them. Jack got into the front seat while Noelle opened up the door for the main boss to get inside as she too went to the other side to sit down next to him.

And then they drove off towards the suburban houses of Ikebukuro, towards a large, traditional, Japanese Maekawa house of the Mafia.

* * *

Ever since the war between the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars, it is essential for each side to have retainers, or some might call it, reserves, in case that they ever need any back-up. For the Dollars side, there's one, less popular group called the Famiglia Family, which is exactly and really a part of the Mafia. They are a mysterious group that does not pass the title of a gang. Since they're not a gang, they don't have a color.

The Famiglia Family has no affiliations with the Yakuza and most especially not from the Yamaguchi clan. In all honesty, the group only contained few people willing to fulfill their duty as part of their service to help the upper body, the Dollars. Although the hierarchy used in the Famiglia Family is very similar to that of the Yakuza. Each member of the Famiglia Family, except the Boss, is a Captain under their own division of Soldiers. The number of Captains there is are seven and they serve the Boss equally and loyally.

First, of course, is the family Boss. In the Family, his code name is Shizuo (24). Nobody in the faction knew his true name, let alone the other members. He is named after the strongest man in Ikebukuro himself, Shizuo Heiwajima, although he does look and acts like the strongest man himself. He is a skilled marksman and everyone never doubted his shooting abilities. He has light blond hair and coffee brown eyes that can spot a lie from a person without so much as a blink. His uniform is an all black suit except that he opened up his jacket to reveal a casual white muscle shirt. His choice of weapon is, no surprise, a handgun, suited for long range and close combat. A serious man with a few emotions to spare, he is the **Father** of the Famiglia Family.

Shizuo's leading tank, oddly enough, is a young woman code named Julie (22). Her fellow members called her 'the Female Samurai' for she wields twin katanas that are extremely sharp and painful to be slashed at. She has flowing pinkish red hair that made her look like her head's on fire whenever she fought, and her eyes are as black as the night. Her general uniform is also an all black attire of a jacket with the sleeves rolled back and a black, knee length skirt. Her choice of weapon is the twin katanas mentioned earlier, excellent as a tank. The most reckless person in the group, she is the Boss's **First Lieutenant**.

Code named Noelle is the unofficial 'Mother' of the Family (22), since she's always looking out for her comrades and tries to do her best to help out when they are in need. She may have a calm and collected nature, but her usage of a chainsaw in bloodshed say so otherwise. She has dark brown wavy hair always tied into a loose bun whenever she worked, and her eyes are mysterious emerald green. Her uniform is also an all black apparel with the jacket buttoned up and her skirt is a few inches above her knee. As mentioned, she wields a massive chainsaw meant for ripping her enemy's heads in a second. Kind hearted and a weird cook, she is the Boss's **Underboss** whenever he's not around to lead the clan.

Another woman, by the code name Mikoto (23), is apparently the most serious person other than Shizuo. Albeit she may be a silent, cold hearted warrior of the Family, her tender weakness for sweets and cakes make her a seemingly funny and caring individual. Her sword, Katsueki, merely chants for blood and she never hesitates to attack, even if she will hurt her companions. She has blazing red hair tied into a high ponytail and has icy cold sky blue eyes. Even though she is a girl, she is the only female member who refused to wear a skirt and struts around the Famiglia HQ wearing a proper male's outfit; her jacket opened and acting as a coat bellowing in the breeze. Her firsthand weapon is of course, her own sharp sword, which could cut into any known material in the universe. Her inexplicable behavior made her excel as the **Second Lieutenant**.

The most unusual member of the Famiglia Family is code named Jack (12). Why? It is because he's only a child. However, despite his very young age, Jack is the most intelligent of them all. A prodigy from another Family, he also uses a handgun that reloads thrice as fast as light. He has yellow blond hair that stuck up on one end and wears thick black glasses, hiding his deep blue eyes. His uniform is like the general uniform for males except he exchanged his black pants for charcoal shorts and he wears a black top hat like a formal gentleman. He knows all the languages in the world particularly Russian since it is his first experience. He wields a handgun like the Boss's with the exception of its inability to reload faster than sound and light and has his metal knuckles for hand-to-hand combat. Jack is the best spy due to his small frame and can slip in and out of strongholds and enemy headquarters without detection. Tries to be mature in front of the adults, he is the **Law Advisor **of the Famiglia Family.

Although he wasn't really an official member of their group, Izaya Orihara (23) has held strong ties to both the Famiglia Family and the Yakuza. It is because of him that they have survived and hid from the crime group. He acts more like an arrogant informant and is ridiculously called a bad influence from Noelle and a 'flea' from Shizuo. He is raven haired with thick bangs and has suspicious red eyes, eyes that knew a lot of information. He wears the general uniform of the males except that he replaced the jacket with the fur trimmed coat of his. He never fights in battle (Yet he finds the time to annoy Shizuo and/or Ryoukado) but he is armed with explosives hidden beneath his coat and a sharp, silver pocket knife used whenever somebody ticked him off. He may not be an official member, but he joins them in their missions and sometimes helps out too. Whenever he's away, it would seem most likely that he has been negotiating with the other families. A proud information broker, he is the leading **Associate **of the Family.

Code named twins Paradox and Foxtrot (24) are the unpredictable bipolar duo. They could be harmless at a first glance, but deadly and utterly attractive in a second. Quiet and cool, they retain their ways around the group and loved to tease Noelle so much to the point that they consider her as their doll. The twins both have light brown hair and a Heterochromiac; their right eye is a garnet red whilst their left eye is a zepar yellow. Their suits are compromised of an opened jacket and a ragtag tie, both sporting a black fedora and color coded glasses. During an excursion or in some cases, bar and alley fights, they come back alive and unharmed with only a crowbar and a baseball bat for Paradox and Foxtrot respectively. They like to play with their enemy first before dealing and inflicting excruciating pain on them. They also loved to flirt and seduce women, primarily for the sake of their jobs as information hunting at brothels. Both a mixture of Yandere and psychopaths, they are the boss' **Right and Left Hand Men.**

The last of the Captains is code named Ryoukado (26). He is a devilishly handsome young man who can't resist flirting with the ladies once in a day, especially in his quest to woo Mikoto, which fails every time. He excels well in hand to hand combat and loves to pick up fights, mostly with Shizuo and Izaya. He has thick, dark blue hair which symbolizes his reputation as the 'Blue Flame' and his honey golden eyes are full of gentleness for the women. He wore his uniform informally with the tie loose, his jacket unbuttoned showing a preview of a muscle toned chest, a chain connecting to his pants and belt, and a cigarette tucked by his left ear. He loves to fight like Julie and has a special Gun Blade used for combat. Although he would rather use his fists rather than his weapon, it was a direct order from the Boss due to an accident that almost killed him. In the end, he tries to resist the use of his fists and often brought along his Gun Blade for evidence. Lucky in combat yet unlucky with the ladies, he is the **Big Brother **of all Captains.

And this is their story on how they became the largest and the most famous Mafia Clan in Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Author'sNote: That I'm done! This is Rated T-M for a reason, but I decided to rate it Teen because I wanted to exercise control over writing lemon and sex scenes. This is what they call a 'Reverse-Harem Otome' story, featuring the three girls stated in the story who will eventually fall in love with the guys over the course of time. Of course, the Shizuo here isn't really the real one, but he acts like it and it will be revealed later on the story.**

**So what do you say guys? (Break from Path of Strife)**

**Please don't forget to review! I accept constructive what-it's-names and such so feel free to criticize.**

**~Noelle Strife**


End file.
